Konoha Tragedy
by sakurato
Summary: Kerajaan Bijuu? Organisasi Akatsuki? Para agen? Organisasi Oto? Chapter 1: Perkenalan, apa misiku? AU. RnR please...


Thanks buat yang udah nyempetin baca fic keduanya Chou^^! Btw, Chou bikin multichap ni, maaf ya kalo jelek, Chou masih belajar. Silahkan baca!

…

Chapter 1: Just Introduction

"_Agen 510, siap bertugas."_

Tenten menarik nafas panjang, sepertinya dia memang salah jurusan. Huh, harusnya ia tidak menerima begitu saja perintah dari atasan sial itu untuk masuk ke jurusan menyebalkan begini, jadi orang bodoh itu memang menyebalkan!

Lagipula, kenapa harus fisika, sih? Ya ampun, bahkan walau tidak pernah mengecap pendidikan formal, Tenten tahu jelas bahwa itu adalah pelajaran yang sangat dibenci oleh para pelajar, dan sekarang atasan sarap itu memasukkannya begitu saja di jurusan menyebalkan yang sepertinya hanya diisi oleh para alien? Ayo, Tenten . Profesional. Bagaimanapun ini memang pekerjaan yang harus kau kerjakan, kan? Menjadi mahasiswa, sungguh luar biasa. Sangat, tugasnya banyak.

"Tenten , besok jangan lupa."

"Apa?" Tenten mengernyitkan dahi, satu lagi alien datang mengganggunya.

"Tentu saja menyelesaikan perhitungan, jangan pura-pura lupa. Aku tunggu jam delapan pagi, di area diskusi, ok?"

"Ya, baiklah…" Tenten tertunduk lesu. Benar-benar hari yang berat. Setelah tadi sore dia terpaksa menjelaskan teori kelembaban udara didepan kelas, sekarang mendapatkan berita buruk soal kerja kelompok bersama Neji , orang paling pintar di kelas. Bukannya kalau sudah pintar dia harusnya bisa mengerjakan perhitungan itu sendiri, ya? Menyusahkan saja.

"_Agen 510, kau tidak sendirian."_

Sasuke membaca kertas ditangannya sekilas. Sebuah CV dari salah satu agen Akatsuki yang sedang bertugas di Universitas Degraff, jurusan fisika. Bukankah ini menarik? Sasuke sendiri bahakan tidak menyangka bahwa ketua menempatkan agen lain selain dirinya disana. Apa misinya? Sasuke hanya bisa menebak-nebak mengingat setiap agen yang ditempatkan pastinya memiliki misi yang berbeda satu sama lain. Kalau misinya sendiri sih, jauh lebih tidak penting dari agen 510, yaitu mengawasi teman sekelasnya sendiri, Tenten, dia bahkan tidak tahu alasan mengapa Tenten harus diawasi. Mungkin terdengar bodoh jika seseorang mengerjakan sesuatu tanpa tahu tujuannya tapi memang begitulah sistem yang berlaku di Akatsuki, tidak perlu tahu tujuan, tidak perlu tahu siapa rekan kerjamu, kalau mau tahu, cari sendiri.

Sasuke melirik anak itu dari kejauhan. Tenten, tingginya sekitar 160cm, tubuhnya seperti gadis pada umumnya, kurus. Kemampuannya di bidang akademis bisa dibilang cukup mengkhawatirkan, bisa disebut bodoh. Penampilannya memang tidak biasa di kampus seperti ini, umumnya mahasiswi di kampus elit seperti ini menggunakan kemeja dan rok, bukannya celana jeans dan kaos oblong bertuliskan I'm Robot. Mencurigakan, jangan-jangan anak itu android terbaru ciptaan para ilmuwan di Akatsuki. Tapi masa, sih?

"_Agen 510, ingatlah tujuan akhirmu."_

Pein tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan para mahasiswa baru itu, mereka memang lucu. Mahasiswa baru, ya? Tentunya kau akan sangat bersemangat saat kau menjadi mahasiswa baru, mereka masih sangat tertarik dengan fisika. Nanti juga bosan. Pein, ya, masuk ke sebuah jurusan yang dianggap mengerikan memang sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahan lain lagi jika kau mengenal Pein, mahasiswa semester tujuh jurusan fisika, si hacker jenius.

Ya, bukannya Pein tidak tahu kalau ia diawasi oleh seorang agen. Berdasarkan data yang ia dapat dari informannya dari Akatsuki, sebuah organisasi bawah tanah terbesar di dunia, ada agen yang sedang mengawasinya. Agen 510, siapa dia?

Alasan mengenai kenapa seorang Pein, bisa diawasi oleh agen tingkat tinggi seperti itu mungkin dikarenakan Tensei, virus ciptaannya yang mampu meledakkan komputer, mengerikan. Bayangkan saja, kau sedang santai bermain dengan komputermu tiba-tiba saja benda itu meledak dan sanggup membumihanguskan apa saja dalam radius dua meter. Apa saja, termasuk dirimu sendiri.

Pein bahkan tidak mengerti, bagaimana mungkin ia mampu menciptakan sesuatu yang begitu mengerikan. Prosesnya, entahlah. Pein tidak mau mengingatnya. Bukan hanya satu kali, tapi berkali-kali dia berusaha menghancurkan chip yang menyimpan Tensei, tidak mampu. Tensei adalah sebuah masterpiece, tidak bisa dihancurkan begitu saja.

"Kak Pein!" Pein menoleh dan tersenyum kecil, Tenten berlari kearahnya. Anak itu memang lucu.

"_Mizuki, kau tidak punya banyak waktu."_

"Pak Danzou, anda melewatkan jadwal mengajar sore ini."

"Tentu sudah kau ganti, kan, Mizuki?"

"Tentu saja, pak."

"_Mereka itu punya banyak cara."_

"Kak Pein, aku mau cerita."

Pein melirik mahasiswi tingkat satu disebelahnya, kadang kala Pein berpikir bahwa Tenten sama sekali tidak cocok masuk universitas, dia masih terlihat seperti anak kecil, lebih cocok memakai pakaian sekolah.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Pak Mizuki memang menyebalkan. Kau tidak akan percaya tentang apa yang dia lakukan kepadaku." Pein mengangkat alisnya. Dramatisir. Salah satu keahlian paling tidak penting yang dimiliki anak yang dianggapnya adik itu. Tanpa perlu bertanya kenapa, pasti dia akan menceritakannya sendiri. "Tadi di kelas, dia menyuruhku menerangkan cara kerja kalorimeter. Memangnya dia pikir aku tahu? Kalau aku tahu aku kan tidak perli ikut pelajaran sinting itu."

"Pak Mizuki itu, dosen fisika dasar kan?"

"Iya."

"Kalau pelajaran itu saja sudah kau bilang sinting, bagaiman selanjutnya? Ini baru dasar, lho. Dan jujur saja, pelajaran fisika itu akan kau hadapi selama beberapa tahun kedepan."

"Ingatkan aku untuk ke rumah sakit jiwa tahun depan."

Pein hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dasar.

"_Kalau aku masih disini."_

"Kerajaan Bijuu, sebenarnya masih ada atau tidak, sih?"

"Ada, kok."

Konan menoleh ke arah kanan, kaget juga, dia kan hanya bergumam, kalau tiba-tiba ada yang menjawab kan aneh juga. Harusnya orang itu memiliki pendengaran yang kuat sehingga bisa mendengar suara sekecil itu dalam jarak tiga meter.

"Bijuu, kan? Kerajaan yang hilang, antara fakta dan legenda."

Konan masih melihat orang yang menjawab pertanyaannya tersebut, kalau tidak salah namanya Deidara, masih berada dalam jurusan yang sama, hanya saja tingkatan yang berbeda. Konan sudah berada di semester tiga tahun ini.

"Kau tertarik juga soal sejarah?"

"Hahaha, kalau aku, aku mencintai sejarah tetapi menikahi fisika. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Konan tersenyum kecil, anak ini sepertinya lucu, tapi menyimpan sebuah misteri yang pastinya akan mengejutkan saat bila mampu mengetahuinya. Konan segera menepis pikiran tidak penting dalam kepalanya, apa-apaan, sih? Anak itu hanyalah korban salah masuk jurusan, tidak sengaja tercebur kedalam jurusan fisika.

"Haha, lucu juga. Kalau aku, aku mencintai fisika, aku menikah dengannya, tetapi setelah setahun pernikahan kami, aku selingkuh dengan sejarah. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Oh, jadi semua itu gara-gara kau?" Deidara terlihat marah. "Jadi kau selingkuhannya si sejarah sehingga dia meninggalkan aku dan aku terpaksa menikahi fisika sebagai pelarian? Parah. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus berakrab-akrab ria dengan musuhku sekarang."

Konan tertawa lagi, anak ini benar-benar lucu. Penampilan dan wajahnya sungguh bebeda dengan sifat aslinya. Bagaimana mungkin tipe kutu buku seperti ini ternyata suka bercanda? Sepertinya angkatan tahun ini memang sedikit berbeda.

"_Kau salah, agen 321. Bukan dia."_

"Ketua, saya berpikir untuk menempatkan satu agen lagi untuk mengawasi Putri Bijuu."

Orang yang disebut ketua itu tidak merespon sedikitpun, hanya menatap Konoha dari ketinggian markas Akatsuki, dari lantai 27 sebuah gedung yang dikenal orang sebagai salah satu gedung instalasi pemerintah.

"Kau tahu, ketua. Kita sudah menyelidiki mengenai penerus kerajaan Bijuu sejak generasi ayahmu dulu, dan aku hanya menempatkan beberapa agen junior untuk melindunginya? Kau tahu kan berapa banyak Hebi yang mengincar dia?"

"Jujur saja, Paman Asuma. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu khawatir. Aku percaya kepada agen-agenku. Lagipula disana ada Zero."

"Ze-zero?"

Ketua berbalik, memandang Asuma dengan tersenyum simpul. Senyuman yang normalnya akan membuat Asuma ingin menendang ketuanya itu, memangnya siapa Zero? Dari dulu ketua sangat memepercayainya untuk menjalankan misi-misi penting.

"Kau tahu, Paman Asuma? Kenapa aku disebut agen nomor satu sedangkan dia Zero? Tanpa embel-embel agen?"

Asuma menggeleng pelan. Ada semacam urutan nomor agen yang menyatakan kedudukan di Akatsuki, ketuanya adalah agen nomor satu. Dia sendiri adalah agen nomor empat, penasihat ketua sebagai salah satu agen senior dibawah pimpinan ketua yang lama, ayah dari ketuanya sekarang.

"Kau tahu proyek Oro?"

"Proyek pengkloningan manusia itu? Bukankah itu sudah ditutup oleh ayahmu hampir 20 tahun yang lalu? Anda bahkan belum lahir saat itu, ketua."

"Memang. Siapa yang bilang aku sudah lahir, lagipula proyek itu merupakan proyek terlarang, kan? Menciptakan sebuah kloning dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu hari. Kloning itu bertentangan dengan hukum alam, iya kan?"

"Ya, ketua."

Ketua menarik nafas panjang, sejak kecil dia sangat mempercayai Paman Asuma-nya. Asuma adalah agen yang sangat lembut, bahkan seperti pamannya sendiri. Orang yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya, yang sebenarnya tidak begitu ia syukuri.

"Aku itu… salah satu hasil dari proyek itu. Aku kloning dari anak ayah yang asli, Zero. Secara tidak langsung, dia kakakku."

Asuma merasakan lehernya tercekat hebat, tidak mampu berkata apa-apa saat melihat senyum pahit sang ketua. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekati anak 18 tahun itu, memeluknya. Hanya Asuma yang berani melakukan itu, karena memang hanya dia yang dianggap keluarga oleh anak itu. Sekarang dia mengerti, kenapa ketuanya yang lama terkesan tak peduli dengan anak itu, hanya sebuah klon.

"Asuma, aku bukan manusia, ya?"

"_Aku jadi bingung."_

Sasuke menyerah. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang sebodoh Tenten ? Hari ini dia mengerjakan kerja kelompok fisika bersama Tenten dan Neji dan hasilnya, hanya Sasuke dan Neji yang bekerja sedangkan bagian Tenten sendiri diselesaikan oleh Pein, kakak kelas sekaligus aslab mereka. Sebentar, bukankah Pein yang akan memeriksa laporan mereka nanti? Pantas saja nilai mereka selalu bagus, Sasuke mulai curiga soal hubungan asmara antara Pein dan Tenten .

Tapi… ini berhubungan. Pastinya Sasuke diperintahkan untuk mengawasi Tenten karena Tenten dalam bahaya. Bukannya Sasuke tidak tahu siapa Pein sebenarnya, sejak debutnya dalam dunia maya tujuh tahun lalu, kakak kelasnya itu memang dicari. Dan dicintai seorang Pein itu memang sebuah kesalahan. Ah, cinta yang rumit. Sasuke menggeleng-geleng, ternyata fungsinya disini hanya sebagai korban dari percintaan seorang hacker berbahaya saja. Astaga…

"_Jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan."_

….

Ada yang bertanya nggak, kenapa ceritanya bisa gini? Santai, ini baru perkenalan doang kok, nggak apa kalo bingung. Mereka, para agen masih saling tebak soal misinya masing-masing, soalnya mereka sendiri tidak tahu apa misi mereka sebenarnya. Nah, ada yang bisa nebak nggak siapa agen 321, 510, 1 dan Zero itu? Mereka namanya udah ada diatas kok. Ada yang mau ngeflame? Silahkan… semuanya diterima kok^^. Chou usahain apdet secepatnya. Review yak!

4


End file.
